The land of tomorrow
The land of tomorrow is a werewolf the forsaken campaign. Setting On the Island, Storm's Eye located to the North-East of the northern most point of the only known mainland, a clutch of werewolves live and die to defend against pure raiders. Alternative Universe In this alternative universe, something has happened to the world, it's as if the planet has been reset. Human kind has not forgotten everything, but they have forgotten their history. History speaks of a cataclysmic event that happened over a thousand years ago, which affected everyone but those who were already touched by the supernatural. The human race has not become dumber, blueprints for most inventions are still kept in archives and science has not been lost, but the technological level of the human race has dwindled greatly due to the disappearance of the machinery needed to recreate such things. Despite a thousand years passing, human kind lives an almost medieval existence now.According to the oldest existing members of those supernatural species (namely the Vampires) the Hunters, the Mages... Everyone banded together after what happened, as they tried to survive in a world that was feral and hostile. A world where the gauntlet seperating the spirit world and the material world was infinately weaker. As a result of this, there is a symbiosis between these creatures now. The werewolves rule mankind with the guidance of the mages and the vampires. 'Human Kind' All normal humans are wolfblooded in this alternative world. Some humans learn to become skinchangers, but those are few. Sleepwalkers are automatically made property of the mages for training, and the vampires are allowed a personal ghoul each, but are forbidden from embracing new Vampires, unless it is to replace a fallen vampire. The hunters still exist to an extent, the Order of The Huntsman is an order of mortals who specialize in fighting their supernatural brethren, making sure that should it ever come to it, human kind will survive if the supernaturals turn on their brethren. 'Vampires' There are very few vampires left, and they are closely guarded, because the vampires are the only creatures who remember back past the cataclysmic event that caused the new world to be made. Some of the surviving vampires are claimed to predate written history of the old world, but the majority are in fact not old enough to have been born before the event, and those that are happen to be so ancient that they spend most of their time in Torpor. 'Mages' The mages make use of the Vampires in having immortalized their schoolings by allowing certain tremere vampires to learn all of their secrets. This is because there are very few mages left, and with human kind being limited in size and much more prone to supernatural happenings, the mages no longer know what causes humans to awaken. It seems completely random. Another theory is that now, potentially all normal humans could learn to use magic, seeing as the fear of paradoxes has vanished entirely, but that the mages simply have no experience teaching anyone who hasn't already developed core talents on their own. 'Changelings' Changelings disappeared with the cataclysm, or maybe they didn't? If they did or didn't, no one would really know. Immediately following the cataclysm, the changelings that survived lived alongside the other beings, helping out as they could, but when they died of old age eventually, no one presumed to take their place. The fae were never in the habbit of disturbing the children of the wolf, and seeing as no more ordinary humans seem to exist, it's quite possible the fae have simply abandoned their interest in the mortal realm. 'Changers' The other changers still exist, and seeing as they've had an easier time finding eachother, they've managed to form communities similar to that of the werewolves. They amount to little more than small tribes in reality, but they seem capable of breeding their own "blooded" humans, and have done so for generations now. These shapeshifters are however not masters of the spirit world like the werewolves are, and despite being capable of learning certain aspects, they cannot grow as powerful as the werewolves and therefor they have assumed alliances with the werewolves, recognizing them as rulers. 'Werewolves' The werewolves remain divided in two camps, the pure and the forsaken, but things have changed greatly and the two parties can be viewed as two different religious groups of the same culture. In some places, the pure and forsaken get along to the point where the pure are even sometimes seen happily participating in forsaken holidays of moon-worship just for the fun of it, where as in other places, they're at eachother's throats. The Forsaken still make up the smaller portion of the two, but the numbers have evened out abit. Recently, a call to war, for a holy crusade against the Moon-Worshippers was called by an infamous Ivory Claw leader, signaling the possible end of a many hundred years old global cease fire between the two people. 'Forsaken' The Forsaken have changed immensely. The Iron Masters and the Hunters in Darkness still make up the two biggest tribes. 'Hunters in Darkness' The Hunters in Darkness have changed the least, they're feral werewolves who hunt in their wolf-forms and exist as "true werewolves", living in the wild finding what others refer to as a "balance" between man and beast, though they themselves see it differently, rather they believe that they're neither man nor beast, rather something entirely different, and that they are the only ones to truly realize this, apart from the predator kings. The Hunters in Darkness master the art of fighting and hunting in their animal forms, and using the wild to their advantage. 'Iron Masters' The Iron Masters live in the cities where they serve administrative duties. The Iron Masters are easily compared to the Knights of old, protecting the humans, policing them and organizing them for their lords. The Iron Masters keep in touch with humans better than anyone, even though they no longer blend in with them. In many respects, the Iron Masters have become a lot more similar to the Ivory Claws, but there is still a defining difference in their point of view, tribally speaking. Iron Masters master the arts of fighting in their human forms using human weaponry and technology. 'Bone Shadows' Bone Shadows are now the priests of the world, at least in the parts of the world where the Forsaken rule. They're no longer as nomadic as they used to be and focus more on intellectual pursuits. The Boneshadows work closely with both mages and vampires to constantly keep their eyes on the horizon for danger. The Boneshadows is a fairly small tribe, only slightly larger than the smallest tribe, namely the Storm Lords. Bone Shadows are masters of the shadow and their tribe is almost solely comprised of Ithaeur (rite masters), but occasionally others feel the call as well. Most Ithaeur join the bone shadows eventually. The Bone Shadows are the most tribally ambiguious tribe, considering themselves less of a faction and more of an order, many Bone Shadows claiming something that could be considered dual memberships, because they serve with a group of others. 'Blood Talons' The Blood Talons are the fighting elite of the Forsaken, warriors who seek out Azlu, Beshilu, spirit ridden and the occasional Draugr who has managed to survive, and so forth. To become a Blood Talon, a werewolf must first show exceptional fighting skill or tactical sense, and as such, most Blood Talons are originally from either the Iron Masters or Hunters in Darkness originally. Blood Talons tend to die in combat, and those who don't usually eventually return to their old tribe. Becoming a Blood Talon is considered heeding a call, and is regarded as an honor among all the tribes. There is no insult to the tribal totem for leaving in order to become a Blood Talon. The Blood Talons organize in War-Bands and follow the directions of the leaders of the Tribe, leaders that are ironically not members of it themselves. Rather the followers of Fenris-Ur now take orders from the Storm Lords. The Rahu are few because of the rarity of their moon-phase, but a rahu can rarely deny the call, and it's considered almost inevitable that a rahu eventually ends up among the Talons. 'Storm Lords' The Storm Lords make up the ruling elite of the forsaken. The ruling class. The best of the best were always found among the Storm Lords, and now the childre of Storm Lords are groomed from Birth to become Storm Lords themselves and inherit the titles of their fathers or mothers. The Storm Lords rule everywhere, every city, every clutch of rag-tag Hunters in Darkness. The Storm Lords is the alpha pack, and they're mainly brandished as Feudal leaders among the Forsaken. Many of the older Storm Lords vaguely remember the tradition of Promotion, namely that a Storm Lord first had to join one of the other tribes (almost always Iron Master or Hunter in Darkness) before they could join the Storm Lords, this tradition is fading. 'Pure' The Pure have also changed a lot, they've generally become more tollerant now that human kind doesn't exist in the same way as before. That said, they maintain a vastly different outlook on the humans that remain. 'The Predator Kings' The Predator Kings closely mirror the Hunters in Darkness, so much that in certain areas, the two tribes have mixed and live in harmony now, but in other places, the Predator Kings still shun humanity, believing it to be an atrocity that the Iron Masters forge the remains of human kind into a civilization again. Though they're hardly inclined to do anything about it, except shit-talk the Iron Masters, as there's so much wilderness at this time, that one can walk for weeks without seeing as much as a hut. The predator kings do not respect weakness, and as such, their wolfblooded are treated poorly, kept in villages in mountains or deep in the forests where they cannot escape, used mainly for breeding and amusement. 'The Fire-touched' The Fire-touched are the spiritual leaders of the Pure. They used to make up the bulk of the pure, but no longer do, in fact they're now the smallest tribe among the pure. They mirror the Bone-Shadows greatly, with some religious differences. The Fire-Touched remain fascinated with famine and disease due to their spiritual totem, and they're still considered mad by most, but their madness makes them more capable of communicating and understanding spirits, and this is after all important. 'The Ivory Claws' The Ivory Claws used to be all about purity. That virtue is a bit lost now that ordinary humans no longer exist. When the Ivory claws re-invented themselves as the Feudal rulers of the land among the Pure, similar to the Iron Masters, only without any storm lords to rule them, they attracted the majority of the Fire-Touched as followers. The Ivory Claws can be seen as more tyrranical than the Iron Masters, but they're not evil incarnate anymore, but unlike the Forsaken who often treat the wolfblooded as equals (or at least try to), the Ivory Claws recognize that they aren't equals, and this is often reflected by them keeping personal servants in multitude, who are little more than slaves, as well as most of their other population in reality being serfs with no free will. The Ivory Claws live very decadent life-styles, but prosper more than their Iron Master coutnter-parts. They could be compared to the Romans... This is only amplified by their symbol being an Eagle. 'Werewolf Culture' The werewolves in this world do not use their warform unless it's a last ditch effort. When assuming their warform, they immediately lose a great deal of self-control and must kill to satisfy their primal fury. The werewolves of this world mainly make use of their Dire-wolf form and their wolf-man form to fight and gain an edge over ordinary humans. It's considered a harmony sin to use the warform offensively on purpose (if a werewolf attacks someone by assuming his warform, it's a harmony sin, how ever if he chooses to use his warform because he is losing a battle, it isn't, though that doesn't mean it isn't frowned upon), but defensive use and so forth is not a harmony sin, but it's considered dishonorable to use the warform against another werewolf. The pure, with the exception of the Predator Kings, believe that even assuming the War-form is a sign of weakness, and that the warform serves only to fight in the shadow against spirits, and many forsaken have come to adopt this philosophy as well. Werewolves rely heavily on fetishes and klaives in this world, the iron masters obviously making more use of ordinary fetishes where as the hunters in darkness for obvious reasons prefer tattoo or scar fetishes. You rarely find an Iron Master without a klaive of some sort. Iron Masters also tend to favor armor, where as the Hunters in Darkness tend to believe that such things only slow them down. Werewolves of this world are much more detached from the spirit-world than they were before, but this hasn't affected them, because the spirit world is so infinately closer to the material world. Crossing over into the spirit world isn't something done lightly anymore. A single werewolf in the spirit world, even on the border of his own territory is easy pickings for some of the denziens of the shadow. Renown still exists, and remains an equal tell-tale of werewolf accomplishments, but high-renown werewolves are somewhat rarer. Moon-Steel Moon-Steel is a special type of metal that supposedly came to earth via meteors that actually came from the moon (the moon is still there) during the cataclysm. There's quite a bit of it, considering that there was supposedly only a few meteors, but it's still a preciously rare metal. The special property of Moon-Steel is that, while seemingly just ordinary iron ore, once tempered into metal it functions just like silver when wielded against a werewolf. Even more special, it causes aggravated damage to spirits and hosts too. Attempts to study the metal reveals it to be iron, but it quite obviously looks like silver and glows faintly with a silver hue when wielded in combat against someone who is vulnurable to Silver. It's not a harmony sin to wield a Moon-Steel blade, but using it in combat against werewolves outside of warfare and pre-determined duels is. Using moon-steel in self-defense is now a harmony sin. Silver follows the same guidelines as Moon-Steel in regards to harmony, though carrying (as in, often having it on one's person) a silver weapon is a harmony sin, but owning one isn't. Obviously, the pure cannot wield Moon-Steel as it burns them the same as silver. Storm Island Storm Island is an Island located in the North. The southern parts of the Island is mostly "warm" (obviously temperature varies depending on season, but the southern part of the Island rarely sees snow), but the northern part of the Island is almost in perpetual winter. There are three major cities on the Island, Storm Hold to the East, Frost Spire to the North and Wolf's Landing in the South-West. These cities are all defined by having a port, having walls and being protected by a keep, and having a fair share of citizens. The middle of the Island is a largely untamed wilderness, and the Island is covered in mountains. There are many farms, and a single, rather large pack of Hunters in Darkness roam the wild.